Survival
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Instead of being vanquished, The Charmed Ones were able to save Cole. Just as he becomes mortal, Phoebe's baby takes control. Will Cole, Paige, and Piper be able to save her? And what about the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner felt fear enter her system as she saw her husband and the Wizard doing some sort of magical ritual. A part of her wanted to stop him from doing whatever the hell they were doing, and the Seer had the same intention as well, "Save your husband...for your child..." Phoebe felt a pain in her stomach, but she ignored it as she took a look at the ritual in the Grimore. It looked like a spell to transfer the powers of the Source. She sharply looked towards the Seer, "Its almost too late..." As she felt a sharp pain in her stomach increase, she let out a punch hard across the Seer's jaw. The smaller woman crumpled to the ground, and the Middle Charmed One couldn't help but feel pride that she was able to hurt the Seer in a mortal way.

"Shoulda seen that coming," Phoebe hissed at her as the ritual was completing. How could she not notice that Cole was acting strangely? How could she not see that the love of her life was fighting for control and to protect her? He let out a painful growl as the Source and his powers were forcefully ripped from him and slammed into the Wizard's body. "Cole!" she shouted, running over to him. She bent down, and saw him look blearily up at her. He looked so weak, but there didn't seem to be any of the Source left in him. "Leo!" she shouted, hoping her brother-in-law would hear her. "Paige!" she called out, and as her sister's name left her lips, two sets of orbs came into her condo.

"Didn't think it would be that easy to gain his powers..." the Wizard said his voice full of pride. Before he could even mention resurrecting his fallen brethren, he clutched his stomach in pain. He was suddenly up on his feet once more, the black eyes in place. "_This puny wizard thought that once he had my powers he could do anything he wanted..." _He glanced down at his new body, and then towards Phoebe and Cole, "_and here I was thinking you were weak for falling in love with the witch...yet you managed to thwart every attempt I made to kill her. But you have been a thorn in my side for far too long Belthazar..." _He summoned a fiery ball of energy, and Piper flicked her wrist at the globule making it explode.

"Paige...call for the crystals," Piper instructed.

"Piper...I've never orbed something that far with my telekinesis..." she whispered. Her older sister threw her a look, and shot her hands out making an explosion hit his chest. He flew backwards into the wall.

"Paige just do it," Piper commanded as The Source brushed his chest off. She ran down to Phoebe and Cole. "Phoebe, you are pregnant stand back," she said, as she and Leo hefted Cole towards Paige. They had the Power of Three, and the Source wasn't at his full strength. Paige concentrated on the crystals at home they used to trap the Source the first time.

"Crystals!" Paige called out, and they orbed to different parts of the condo. "Shit..." she murmured.

The Source gestured at one of the crystals, making it blow up. "_I wouldn't worry about that baby so much...its not even theirs..."_ he flamed out of the condo and left the Charmed Ones with a question; what the hell did that evil being mean?

A couple hours later, Cole and Phoebe were back in their old room at the manor. Cole had been healed by Leo, but had been sleeping a majority of the time since they had come home. Phoebe paced around the room, wondering what she was going to do; how was Cole ever going to look at her the same way again? As she continued to pace, he started to stir. "Phoebe?" he questioned, as he groggily tried to sit up.

"Hey..." she whispered, walking over to him. Before she knew it he had his arms tightly wrapped around her. He buried his face into her neck, murmuring apologies over and over again. "Cole...stop apologizing...its not your fault," she tried to assure him.

"Phoebe...I'm sorry," he apologized once more, "I tried so hard to gain control..." he couldn't bring his wife close enough. "But he was so powerful..." his hand traveled down to her stomach, and hoped that the baby inside of her knew that even though everything that had gone on that he loved the small child inside of her.

"Its not your fault," she assured him, "I didn't see when there was something wrong with you...I'm sorry babe," she murmured, pressing kisses on his face. She bit her lip, still wondering what the Source meant about their child not being hers and Cole's. After what seemed like hours, he pulled away to look at her face.

"It looks like we are back to square one again..." he said to her. "What's wrong?" he questioned, brushing hair from her face, "well besides the obvious..." he sighed. She bit her lip wondering if she should tell Cole what had happened while he was unconscious. She decided to leave it out until she decided that what the Source said was true. "Phoebs?" he prodded gently.

"Nothing..." she whispered, "Why don't you get some rest?" she questioned, "I'm going to go see if I can go help my sisters find a way to vanquish the Source once and for all," she attempted to get up, but Cole refused to let her go. "Cole..I really need to find a way to protect you too,"

"Phoebe...you know that I am not going to run away just because things are hard..." he whispered.

"And you nearly became the full fledged Source of All Evil," she shot back, "I almost lost you...I don't know what I would do..." he softened the look on his face, and pressed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I won't stop wanting to protect you Phoebe...its just the way I am," he murmured, "but I will promise to be careful ok? I am not going to go away....not ever again," he was dedicated to stay a mortal; for his and Phoebe's sake. "I don't want to leave you for one moment," he sighed, and finally let her up. He grabbed her hand, and they walked towards the attic. As they approached the door, they heard Paige and Piper talking.

"Paige...its alright," Piper assured her, "what matters is that we saved Cole and Phoebe in time," Paige still looked distraught, "I know you still feel bad about the harboring those thoughts about Cole being evil..."

"Yeah...and my crazed thoughts nearly got Phoebe and Cole turned evil," Phoebe smiled sadly; she knew that already, but seeing the look on Cole's face made it all the while. All he wanted ever since they fell in love was to be accepted; and seeing Paige's guilt like this made him actually feel complete once more. She squeezed his hand, and opened up the attic door.

"What's our progress?" Phoebe asked, as she felt Cole stiffen lightly. He was probably nervous about being around her sisters; especially Paige.

"Well...we put crystals around the house, but that is only a temporary fix," Piper said, "I was thinking maybe another Power of Three Spell..to protect Cole....when we vanquish the Source once more, that he won't just go and possess him again," Cole frowned; this is one of the many times he had wished he had his powers still. He wouldn't be a burden on them, and suddenly felt Phoebe's hand squeeze his. "Hey you guys," Piper said and it looked like Cole had heard everything. She walked over to them, and pulled out two small crystals. She had looped a piece of leather through the hole on each crystal. "Just wear these around your necks...and hopefully this will be enough to ward off the Source...its only a temporary fix though..." she said sadly. "Look..I'm going to go down to the kitchen to see if there is any herbs I can use in conjunction with a spell," she hugged her sister and then Cole as well. He was shocked; he thought he wouldn't get any sympathy from her, but here she was. "Don't worry you two...we'll find a way to stop the Source,"

Paige had buried herself into the Book of Shadows once more, trying to avoid Cole and Phoebe for as long as she could. "Paige..." Phoebe said, pulling away lightly from her husband. Before she could reach her younger sister, the Seer appeared. She looked into Phoebe's eyes and she let out a gasp of pain, and felt herself being drawn towards the familiar pull of evil; it was inside of her.

"Phoebe..." Paige said, looking in between the Seer and her, "I'll orb you out of here," she attempted to walk towards her, Phoebe threw out her hand and fire exploded from her palm. The youngest witch barely managed to orb out of the way of the fire.

Cole tried to approach her, but she grabbed his neck with inhuman strength. "You mere mortal should have never given up the power of the Source," Cole was thrown backwards and Phoebe; no longer in control of her body, walked towards the other for-teller of the future. Flames surrounded them and they had disappeared.

_Another Charmed fic in the works :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy Phoebe/Cole shippers. _


	2. Chapter 2

Paige Matthews orbed back into the same spot, and found that Phoebe had disappeared as well. Cole was on the ground, and she ran over to him. "LEO!" Paige shouted, as warlocks and demons shimmered in. Cole was unconscious, and the wichlighter orbed to the mortal on the ground and transported them down stairs. The demons weren't too far behind them, and Paige knew it. The Source wasn't taking any chances; he was trying to kill them right now. But what about Phoebe; why wouldn't she be dead already? "Energy Ball!" Paige called out, and the globule of energy disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, and appeared into her hand. She gestured her hand back towards one of the demons, and it one of them full on the chest.

Piper ran out from the kitchen and threw out her hands vanquishing two of the demons with her exploding powers. "What the hell was-," she saw Cole on the ground, "Leo...get out here..." she said as two more demons shimmered in. Piper threw out her hands blowing up on demon, and freezing the other. Knowing what she was thinking, Paige orbed the demon into the attic and put a crystal cage around him. She orbed back down stairs, and saw Piper blowing up demon by demon. Leo was healing Cole, "Where are these demons keep coming from?" she growled.

"Demon!" Paige called, swishing her arm. One of the demons were forcibly orbed into the wall. "I don't know.."

"The Seer has Phoebe..." Cole coughed as he woke up. "We need to save her..."

"No...me and Paige need to grab her," Piper said, blowing up one more demon. "You are going to be orbing around with Leo,"

"But the Underworld was my domain...with my help we can find her easier.." he pointed out. "She needs me!" he grunted, getting up to his feet.

**Underworld**

Phoebe Halliwell woke up with a groan. She knew that she was back in the Underworld, but she felt something was different within her. She looked down at her stomach, and she felt something was missing from her; she didn't know what was going on. She tried to stand up, but she ended up falling back down. After a few moments, she finally got to a standing position. As her brown eyes scanned the room, she felt her body convulse as she was thrown into a premonition; she saw herself with the Source's eyes and walking to the Seer. They flamed down to the Underworld. The Seer lead her to an alter, and had her kneel on the ground. The Seer chanted something in another language, and then Phoebe and Cole's baby was sucked into the Seer. "My baby..." Phoebe cried weakly.

"It was never yours...or Cole's...it was meant for me," she laughed, and Phoebe gasped coming out of the premonition. Tears were rolling from her eyes; she couldn't protect her baby. "I see you are finally awake," The Seer said, her eyes darkened much like the Sources, "Although my plan didn't work the way I had originally foreseen this is definitely the better," she grinned evilly.

"What...what are you talking about?" she questioned groggily.

"I could tell you..." she started, "But killing you would end the possibility of you killing the future Source..." A huge fireball appeared in her hands and she started to gently toss it up and down.

Just as she was about to throw it at Phoebe, "FIREBALL!" Phoebe's head snapped up as she heard her younger sister's shout. The globule of fire disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, and into her hand.

"Piper don't blow her up!" Phoebe cried hoarsely, but it didn't matter; she had flamed out. Piper and Paige ran up to their sister. As they came close Phoebe saw Cole with them and let out a huge sob. Paige threw the fireball at a wall, harmlessly diffusing it.

"Phoebe," Cole murmured, "baby its okay. We're here...I'm here," she shook her head. Paige called for the chains and they were tele-orbed from her body. She fell into Cole's arms, and she couldn't stop crying. Phoebe couldn't get anything throughout the sobs, and she curled up against his chest. The youngest Charmed One gently put a hand on Cole's shoulder, and grabbed Piper's hand. She focused on Phoebe's room as she closed her eyes. Orbs surrounded them, and the next thing they knew, they were in Phoebe's room.

"Paige...lets give them a minute..." Piper whispered softly. She nodded her head, and followed her older sister out of the bedroom. Cole tried to keep Phoebe ins his arms, but she wiggled out of his grasp. She walked over to her bed, and bit her lip, wondering how she was going to break this news to Cole.

"Phoebe..." he mumbled softly, slowly making his way over to her. He reached out and grasped her hands in his. "Phoebe what's going on?" he questioned in a soft voice, his fingers lightly massaging her hands. She took a deep breath before trying to explain. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me,"

"Cole..." she sighed, and then swallowed heavily. She placed one of her hands on her stomach and let out a sob. He gathered her into his arms, and laid her down in the bed. "I'm so sorry Cole...I have ruined so much...."

"No...no you haven't....especially when we have something to look forward to," he placed his hand on her stomach and she let out another sob. "Hey...."

"Cole...I....I lost him..." she finally managed to gasp out. He stiffened lightly, "I couldn't protect you...I couldn't tell that the Source had possessed you...and that he had...." Cole refastened his arms around her, and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I got you honey...and we are going to get..."

"We can't get our baby back...The Seer has him; she said that he was never ours....that he is meant to be the heir to the Source..." she tried breaking out of his grip, but he didn't let go. "How can you..."

"Phoebe," he said sternly, "I love you...nothing will ever change that," he promised, "We will figure out what's going on, but for now..." he mumbled,having her come closer, "you need to get some rest....I have no idea what the Seer did, but rest is the best thing," he mumbled, and she leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you too," she murmured softly, finally closing her eyes to rest. Cole leaned down, and grabbed a blanket. He threw it over them, and closed his eyes as well. He knew that he couldn't let Phoebe continue to think the way she was. He was devastated about potentially losing their baby, but she really needed him to stay strong for the both of them. She was fast asleep against him, and for that moment he decided that holding his wife in his arms was the best thing to do.

_Let me know what y'all think! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner was furiously typing away at her column; it was the first time in a long while that she had trouble writing. She rubbed her temples lightly, and she sighed. Her cellphone had been going off all day, and she had just go fed up with Cole calling her every couple hours. She turned off her phone, trying to focus on it. Before she could even pick up another letter of someone asking for advice, her assistant walked in, "Hey Phoebe....got your little sister on the phone for you,"

"Can you tell her that-," she started to respond taking off her glasses.

"She says its a family emergency," Phoebe rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Ok thanks Jane," she murmured, picking up her phone. "Hello?" she questioned tiredly.

"Hey Phoebs....we kinda have a bit of a problem..." Paige said hesitantly, "The Seer kinda sent us a message," Phoebe felt a shortness of breath as she heard her little sister say that to her. "Phoebe...are you okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah....I'm fine," she managed to gasp out. "I'll be home soon," she nor Cole had stepped foot in the condo since the Source was ripped out of him. So she was missing a lot of her things still, but she didn't want to risk running into a demon. She heard some bickering in the background, and then heard Paige come back on the line.

"I'm going to orb over there...Cole..." she sighed, "fine, Cole wants me to orb him over as well," 

"I can take care of myself you two, I'll be home soon," she slammed down the phone into the receiver. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed her laptop. She walked towards Elise's office, and knocked lightly on her door. "Hey Elise..."

"Heading out?" she questioned, slowly putting off her glasses.

"Yeah..." she said, "I'm going to work from home if that's alright," she said hesitantly. Ever since she returned from the Underworld she had been running on auto-pilot most of the time when she was around people. When she thought she was alone, or Cole was asleep she'd cry. She hated being this weak around people.

"Phoebe...are you doing alright?" she questioned, standing up from her desk.

"Um...Yeah...look I have my phone if you need me ok?" she questioned, making a bee line towards the exit. Just as she opened up the door, Paige and Cole were on the other side. Paige looked towards her sister and her brother-in-law; the tension was obvious between them. "Cole..." she stammered. The witchlighter wondered what was going on with those two.

"Look...I'm going to go back home...you two clearly need to talk," Paige said, backing up slowly.

"Paige wait-," but she had already turned around and was looking for a safe place to orb undetected. Phoebe bit her lip and looked towards her husband. Cole tried to plaster a comforting smile, but deep down he was hurt that she wasn't opening up to him. He grabbed her hand in his, and started to pull her away from the office.

"Phoebe..." he sighed running a hand through his dark hair, "What's going on with you?" he questioned softly. "Its not like you to avoid me..." he sighed, "I know that you are hurting, but magic..."

"Has screwed me over for the last time. We were about to have a baby, and then I come to find out it's not even our child Cole! It was just an evil spawn the Seer and The Source had created within us," she snapped, ripping her hand from his. Before she could storm off like she had been, Cole forcefully pulled her back to him.

"Phoebe!" he said shaking her shoulders, "you need to stop running from me; you aren't the only one who lost something," he growled, tears entering his eyes. "And Piper, Paige, and Leo have been trying to find a way to get our kid back, but its like you don't even care...." Phoebe couldn't believe he was being this open. She wiped the grimace off of her face, and then moved her arms around him. He sagged in her embrace, bringing his head into the crook of her neck. "Just...just stop pushing me away ok?" Phoebe nodded her head, but wasn't sure how to talk to him.

"Alright..." she mumbled, but before she could say anything a demon shimmered in front of them. She pushed Cole to the ground and felt herself levitate in the air as an energy ball soared underneath her feet. "Seriously," she groaned, and pushed herself closer to the demon landing a hard kick on his chest. "Haven't you taken enough from me?" she cried, punching him hard across the jaw. While she was locked in combat with the first demon that had shimmered in, she hadn't noticed another one had shimmered as well.

"PAIGE!" Cole growled, as he tackled the second demon the ground. The youngest witch orbed into the parking lot, and saw the two of them fighting demons. Paige waved her hand at the demon attacking Cole, and he disappeared into a swirl of orbs.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked, as she helped Cole up to his feet. "Demons don't randomly attack us," she pointed out. She saw Phoebe wasn't doing well, and she knew that Cole would go after her. "PHOEBE!" she called out, making her disappear in a swirl of orbs, she gestured towards Cole, and the clairvoyant crashed into him. The demon summoned an energy ball, "Energy Ball!" she shouted, orbing it to her. She threw it at the other demon, vanquishing him. She grabbed onto Phoebe and Cole and teleported them home. She had orbed them into the kitchen were they saw Leo and Piper were making a potion of some sort.

"Hey what the hell?" Piper questioned, and then suddenly the demon shimmered after them. The eldest Charmed One flicked her wrists and blew him up. "Alright...you three alright?" she questioned, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Cole still had his arms wrapped around his wife. "Well...according to the Elders," Piper started, and then she motioned for Leo to continue.

"The Seer seems to be having trouble holding onto the baby that she stole..." Phoebe stiffened, "Its ok Phoebe...it seems that the Seer hasn't been able to control the baby and its power. Phoebe...its not the Source's child...its yours and Cole's child..." he said, "we just need to reverse the spell that she has cast..." Phoebe looked up from Cole's shoulder.

"I..." she had no idea what to say.

"Phoebe...we can get our baby back," Cole whispered softly. She just nodded her head; she had lost all hope and faith in her magic; she had no idea what to say. "Phoebe..." she just nodded her head once more. "Phoebs..." he whispered.

"Why don't you two look for a vanquish for the Seer?" Piper suggested; she could tell that Phoebe needed time to process this new information. "Paige...come help me with the spell to make get Phoebe back her baby," Paige knew something was up, but from the tone of Piper's voice knew not to question it. Phoebe and Cole went up towards the attic.

"I've never seen Phoebe like this," Paige commented, "Its not like she's even there,"

"Once we save the baby..." Piper said, as she started to mix ingredients for the potion to nourish the baby with light magic. "And we will save this baby," she was determined to help her sister out of this depression. "Phoebe will be back to normal,"

"I hope so..." Paige responded, pulling out a sheet of notebook paper. "How should we try and word this spell?" she questioned. Piper had another piece of paper with a handwritten spell on it already. "What's this?" she questioned.

The eldest sister sighed; "It is a power switching spell; I originally used it to switch powers with Leo three years ago...to save him,"

"That's all fine and well, but how is that going to help Phoebe and Cole?" Paige questioned before she tried to move around words for the spell.

"We just have to re-word it to the point where we call upon the baby's light magic to transport him back to Phoebe....and I was thinking that maybe we can try a wiccaning," Paige looked a her weirdly, "I was looking in the Book of Shadows for potential ways to get the baby back, but it didn't seem like our ancestors dealt with something like this. Anyways," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "if we have all of our ancestors bless the baby while he or she is in Phoebe's stomach..."

"You think that will save the baby?" Paige questioned, as she started to re-work the spell.

"I hope so..."


	4. Chapter 4

Paige Matthews bit her lip as she looked down at the spiral notebook she had been furiously writing ideas down at. Things on the home front weren't getting any better; the stress between Phoebe and Cole was escalating. She supposed it was understandable considering magic was heavily in play. "Matthews!" that snapped her out of her deep thinking. She quickly threw her notebook into her purse, and turned towards her boss. She bit her lip; this was the fourth time she had gotten caught "spacing out" at work once more. "What in the world is going on with you?" Mr. Cowan questioned.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, deciding to play it off like she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Paige…I asked you an hour ago to fax the Wellman forms…" she bit back a groan, and looked towards her boss guiltily. Usually she could get out of trouble by blinking her big brown eyes. Sadly, it didn't work this time. "What's going on?" he pressed. He knew ever since she met her biological sisters, things had been off with her. She did her work still, but no where near as efficient as she used to. Paige bit her lip; she knew that she could lie her way out of it if she had a lie prepared. But since she didn't, she just decided to go with the truth.

"Look…please don't go spreading this around," she whispered, walking closer to him. "But my older sister Phoebe…she has been having…problems with her pregnancy…its been hard on everyone. Even though I don't know them that well…I guess its kind of effecting me too," That threw her boss off, and she knew that she was going to be fine.

"Well…I hope everything goes alright with your sister," he sighed, pinching his nose. He knows that he is going to regret this, but he said, "Why don't you go ahead and go home. Recharge your batteries, and then come back to work tomorrow ok?" she didn't need to be told twice.

"Thanks Mr. Cowan," she shrugged on her jacket, and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"And don't be late Matthews!" he called as she exited the building. As she started to head towards her car, she was met with Piper. The eldest Halliwell looked surprised to see her sister out of work already.

"I was just coming to update you…what are you doing out of work so early?" she questioned.

"I was being a bigger airhead than usual at work. Boss sent me home early," Paige took out the scratch of paper she had been writing ideas down on. "So…how are Phoebe and Cole doing?" she questioned as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Not much better," Piper said with a grimace. She had Leo orb her over to South Bay Social Services, so that they could talk. She had summoned Grams, and they had a talk. From the looks of it, not a good one. "I summoned our Grams…" Paige shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know Phoebe and Piper's Grams….so it didn't mean much to her. "She is one of the only witches that can summon the Halliwell Matriarch. She is not so sure about our plan,"

"It's never been done before," Paige pointed out.

"That's not the issue," Piper said as she got into the passenger seat of Paige's Lime Bug. "Grams was never unsure about anything when it came to magic. This is not good," Piper sighed. "Which means it may be up to us to convince her to do this. We cannot give up on this baby," Paige nodded her head in agreement.

"So what are we going to do about the Source? He's back," Paige sighed, "And until we can get the Source's magic out of their baby…would that vanquish it as well?"

"Well…if that's the case," Piper thought, "We are going to just have to make sure the baby is protected," Paige shook her head, and focused on the road home. "We need to make sure that we fully believe in this plan," she pleaded.

"Okay, okay," Paige said, waving her sister off. "So I don't know your…our…" she murmured. "Grams. How am I supposed to convince her of anything?" Piper sighed at her younger sister's attitudes. Of course Paige doesn't know her; she refuses to meet the powerful witch.

"I'm hoping if Phoebe talks to her," she sighed, "maybe we can convince her to do it," Piper sighed. "But it would help if all of our family was behind this plan," Piper was a little disappointed that Paige had almost gone back to her old thoughts about Cole and their baby.

"Well…yeah," Paige finally conceded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am not intentionally going out of my way to make it seem like I don't believe we can save their baby, I just think one of us needs to have a clearer head,"

"Ok…just don't be so blunt about it ok?" Piper questioned. "Phoebe is having a hard time right now…"

"Yeah…" Paige sighed through her nose. "I'll apologize to Phoebe and Cole," she knew that she was being a little harsh about this whole debacle. She knew that she should focus on saving their baby until it gets to the point that they won't be able to.

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner closed the Book of Shadows, and looked towards her haggard looking husband. He hadn't slept very well for the past few days. Phoebe was afraid to let him go to work for the fact the Source had demons around a lot while he was possessed. "Baby?" she questioned and he looked towards her. "We have to wait for my sisters to get home-,"

"Why?" Phoebe had never seen Cole look so broken before. "Without her our plan-,"

"We will get Grams to do this," she found herself promising him. She walked over to him and embraced him tightly. His arms reciprocated the motion, leaning his head into her neck. She felt him smile against her neck.

"I can't stand seeing everyone so upset," Grams voice appeared. Phoebe turned around in his embrace, and saw Grams' ghostly form there. "I know that the Elders aren't savvy with this plan, but as we have all said in the past screw them," she said smiling at her granddaughter sympathetically. "You know you always have your whole family behind you," Phoebe gave Grams a watery smile. The elderly witch turned a pointed gaze towards Cole, "You ever hurt my granddaughter again, you will deal with me," Cole just nodded his head. "Contact me when you are ready," she disappeared in a swirl of lights. Cole embraced his wife tightly; a threat from their Grams means that she cares.

"Thank God Phoebs," he murmured into her hair.

"She would have come around Cole…I'm just glad that she gave you the 'threat'," Phoebe said with a smirk. She had gotten a loving threat many times when she was growing up. "Means you have somehow wormed your way into her cold man hating heart," she chuckled. "And you are the first out of every single boyfriend I ever had," she said proudly. Cole laughed, not sure if he truly believed it. Orbs swirled around forming into Leo. There wasn't a good look on his face. "Uh…" Phoebe started turning to him, "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"The Elders aren't so sure anymore that your plan can work," he said.

"Oh really?" Piper questioned sarcastically out of nowhere. They turned around and saw that the other tow Charmed Ones just walked into the attic. "They didn't think we were going to able to stop Ames from vanquishing all them up in Elder Land. They had such little faith in us that they sent down Sergeant Goody Two Shoes down to oversee us," Piper still had a sour spot for when it came down to Leo's old friend Natalie. Leo's patience was beginning to dwindle after hearing those words come from his wife's mouth.

"Piper we may need to take them-,"

"No Leo," Phoebe snapped, "I am not going to lose my child," she growled. "And if isn't going to be with the help of the Elders, then screw them," She brushed past her husband and grabbed a notepad. Piper shot a look at her husband, and headed towards her little sister.

"I need to go for a walk," Cole muttered, storming out of the attic. Paige looked at the retreating male, and decided that Phoebe and Piper being the more experienced witches could do with the spells and such. As a part of her job, she knew how to talk with people. And she figured since no one else seemed to see him leave the room, Phoebe would want someone with him.

"Mind if I join you?" Paige questioned, grabbing her jacket. Cole seemed surprised by the offer, and just nodded his head. A part of him knew as soon as Phoebe noticed that he was gone, she'd freak out.

"I don't really need a babysitter you know?" he reminded her.

"I know," Paige said, "but I am not too good with the spell, and making sure things rhyme…that's more their department," He accepted the answer, and they continued to walk outside in the chilly San Francisco night air. "You know," she said suddenly after a few minutes of walking, "you do a lot for Phoebe," she reminded him.

"Not anymore…I can't protect her like-," he started, but Paige cut him off.

"Yeah, you are protecting her from your pain, and that may have been fine while you two were dating, but you two are married now," she said, "keeping pain to yourself is only going to hurt her more," He became silent after hearing that. "I'm not trying to bring you down…as much as I haven't been the nicest person to you, you are apart of the family. And you all have accepted me, after meeting me only just a few months ago you more than deserve that from me," she knew it was for the best to stop thinking about her brother-in-law as a demon, and just as a brother-in-law.

"Thanks," he said, completely in shock. He pulled her into a hug, and squeezed her for a moment. "Should probably head back before-," and the next thing he knew Paige stiffened.

"Phoebe noticed that we were gone," She saw that they weren't that far from the manor, and she felt comfortable enough to try orbing there. "Alright, no one is around," and before Cole could question it, they were surrounded by blue and white orbs. They arrived in the manor.

"Where the hell did you two go?" Phoebe cried, yanking her husband over to her. He didn't think she was going to freak out this much, but maybe him being human made a difference.

"Just for a walk," Paige piped out. "Calm down," she said, and Phoebe sighed as Cole's arms wrapped around her. Paige took a look around the attic and saw a bunch of unlit candles, and an arsenal of potions. "We getting ready for a war?" she questioned.

"In a sense," Piper said, as Phoebe pulled away from Cole. There was a wicked looking blade strapped to the Middle Halliwell's belt. "We are going to kidnap the Seer and do the spell here,"

_The next chapter will be them going to the Underworld. I'll try and update as fast as possible! Thank y'all for reading this :D_


End file.
